A Grave Visited
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Naruto visits the grave of someone precious to him, someone who he plans on joining someday. Take it as you will.


At precisely 5:45 in the morning on a dark and windy day, the eyes' of a young man opened quite suddenly. Normally the owner of the bright blue eyes would not wake up so easily, nor so early in the morning. That was normally.

Naruto sat up straight in his bed, and raised his hand to cover his eyes halfway, while the other was drawn to a calendar pinned up on the wall nearby. There were no markings whatsoever written on any squares, not even for that day, but Naruto's eyes were drawn to it as though there was something there, just unseen. As a matter of fact, for once Naruto had that date memorized, and what had happened that day only a year ago would never be forgotten.

The covers were pulled back, and Naruto dressed himself quickly and quietly, the silent 'tick' and 'tock' of a clock on the wall could even be heard, and it might have been a minor annoyance in regular circumstances. Naruto coughed into his hand for a moment before walking across the bare floor to the doorway and slipping on his sandals. He stood for a moment, giving his apartment a once over and pausing briefly to look in the direction of the food cabinet. With a small shake of the head, and a suppressed look in his eyes, Naruto slipped out the door, not even pausing to look around before running full speed through the village.

Back inside the house, the clock continued to tick as though with every second passing, time was closer to stopping.

Tick..

Tock…

Tick..

Tock…

The wind rushed through Naruto's hair, sending chills down his arms and spine, but they went unnoticed as he slowed down, reaching his destination. Standing in front of an iron gate, he stood catching his breath, and paused a second longer to cough once again, before heading straight into a clearing filled with tombstones. Naruto didn't stop to look at any of them, and instead walked farther in until he reached an area of plotting reserved for the more important people. After he a moment of searching, he found was he was looking for and slowly approached a black marble headstone. Something shifted in Naruto's eyes', and he set his teeth into a slight grit. He stopped and crouched down to stare directly at the gravestone, and saw that there were some old looking flowers situated beside the plot. There were no new ones that he could see; meaning that no one had come yet. Precisely why he had came earlier than any one else was stupid enough to.

As if he were thinking something, Naruto's eyes took on a soft and slightly glassy look as if remembering some precious memory. Smiling openingly, he sat down on his knees right there, sighed softly, and began talking. There was nothing specific that was spoken about. He just talked. He talked about the weather. He talked about how beautiful the flowers were, situated all around. He talked about people from the village, the children, and how people seemed to be moving on and making their own living. He mentioned how he was feeling towards everyone, and how he thought they felt about him. He spoke of how clean his apartment was, and how he knew what he was doing, but couldn't stop from hurting himself on purpose. Coming home to a clean and empty apartment was something the resident of the grave was more likely to do them him. He whispered how everyone missed him, and needed him. About how _he _needed him. Soon after, he got angry and yelled at the plot where the tombstone was buried, and where grass had already began to grow in small tuffs. Why are you always so selfish, he yelled angrily. Why don't you think of how everyone else would feel?! But, that's right…you aren't even here anymore. I can't even say this to your face…and I hate it…I hate it so much! Silent tears began to leak down his face unbidden, and he buried his face into his hands.

After a while, he calmed down, and sat back up with an expression of seriousness on his face.

"It doesn't matter right now. Because I know I can stay here, if just for a while, and live a little bit for you..and I promise I'll join you." He said aloud and stood up all the way, and stared down at the tombstone as though it would answer him. The sun was just beginning to rise; casting a shadow over it and making it sparkle eerily. Naruto turned away and began to walk with certain firmness in his stride.

__

Sorry I didn't bring you any flowers.

Just as Naruto rounded away from the gravesite, a group of people walked through and quietly made their way through the gates. There were too many to count, and some were young, some were older, and some were holding flowers. They made their way straight to the same grave that Naruto had been to.

"Cheer up," One whose face was covered slightly with a mask said lightly as they stood together and stared down. "He wouldn't want us to stand here and brood." Everyone smiled after that, and slowly, they began to tell stories of when the person had been alive, and something they each had admired about him. After, when all was quiet and a soft breeze blew their hair every which way, they stood with reminiscing looks on their faces, of the happy kind.

A name was spoken softly on the wind by a young woman with short pink hair. The shadows shifted once again, allowing the sun to shine directly upon the name on the tombstone.

****

UCHIHA SASUKE

****

FOREVER AN AVENGER


End file.
